When the First Snow Falls
by Lumina Valerie
Summary: [BTS VKook/TaeKook Fanfiction] 'ketika salju turun pertama kali di musim dingin, tunggulah aku di tempat itu.' - Taehyung benar-benar merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu pernah singgah dalam hidupnya dan hingga saat ini masih terpatri di hatinya. Enam tahun lamanya mereka tak bertemu; dan ketika figur itu hadir, ternyata segalanya telah berbeda. Dom!Taehyung X Sub!Jungkook


**WHEN THE FIRST SNOW FALLS**

– BY : LUMINA –

[ BTS VKOOK/TAEKOOK FANFICTION | BL | RATE T+ ]

DOM! KIM TAEHYUNG X SUB! JEON JUNGKOOK

WARNING : STRONG AND EXPLICIT LANGUANGE (IT DOESN'T CONTAIN SMUT, BTW)

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

 _A_ _h, akhirnya_ , batin Taehyung saat menjejakkan kakinya pertama kali di bandara Internasional Incheon. Udara dingin seketika menjalar masuk menembus kulitnya. Taehyung bergidik. Kemeja putih dibalut dengan _charcoal crew-neck sweater_ serta _navy duffle coat_ yang ia kenakan, rupanya tak mampu menandingi suhu kota yang berada di Korea Selatan ini.

Menaiki _shuttle train_ menuju loket imigrasi dan diakhiri pengambilan koper di _baggage claim_ , mata obsidiannya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Taehyung melirik jam tangan _Rolex_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul delapan lebih dua puluh tujuh menit. Seharusnya Pak Jang, supir pribadi keluarganya, sudah sampai sejak dua belas menit yang lalu.

Dengan malas, Taehyung menyeret kopernya menuju _café_ yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Setelah memesan _nokcha latté_ favoritnya, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang terletak di sudut _café_ seraya melontarkan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela. Kedua bola matanya tanpa sengaja menyaksikan butiran uap air berwarna putih kapas yang terjatuh, seketika menarik segala perhatiannya begitu saja.

Hatinya bergetar; lambat laun Taehyung merasakan sesak menyelimuti ruang hampa di dalam dadanya tanpa peringatan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengatur irama jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat. Pandangannya kian menghitam. Bising gaduh di sekelilingnya semakin memudar tergantikan oleh suara seseorang bak alunan melodi yang berdengung di telinganya, ' _ketika salju turun pertama kali di musim dingin, tunggulah aku di tempat itu.'_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01 : SEE YOU AGAIN**

.

.

" _Miles and miles we're apart but thoughts of you lingers in my heart._

 _I wonder if there's a single chance I could see you again._

 _For deep in my soul, I'm waiting in vain." –_ Fraynee Gamala

* * *

"Tuan muda, maaf sudah membuat anda lama menunggu," ujar seorang pria paruh baya bersetelan jas lengkap membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya. Taehyung terkesiap, lamunannya buyar seketika. Ia kemudian mengecek arlojinya, kala itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

Taehyung menghela nafas pendek dan menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat kedua pelupuk mata pria itu yang terpejam takut-takut. Taehyung pun berdiri kemudian menepuk sopan pundak pria yang lebih tua, "Tak apa, aku mengerti," ujarnya sambil memberikan senyuman.

"Te-terimakasih, Tuan." Melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tuannya membuat pria bernama Pak Jang itu menarik nafas lega. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Lalu mempersilakan namja yang dipanggil tuan muda itu mengikuti dirinya menuju parkiran.

.

.

Setelah menempuh dua puluh tujuh kilometer jauhnya dari Bandara Internasional Incheon ke Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah mewah bergaya Eropa dengan cat abu-abu serta putih yang mendominasi. Kediaman keluarga Kim.

Taehyung keluar dari mobil _Mercedes Benz type A-class_ hitamnya, ia memejamkan matanya sekilas dan menghirup aroma musim dingin kota tempatnya dibesarkan yang membuatnya merindu. Indra penglihatannya memperhatikan setiap _inchi_ dari rumah yang sempat ia tinggalkan itu. _Tak ada yang berubah_ , begitulah pikirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya di relung hatinya yang paling dalam ia tahu, benar-benar tahu, segalanya tak mungkin nampak sama seperti dahulu kala.

"Taehyung _ie_ , _my baby_ ," sambut seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu memeluknya erat ketika dirinya baru saja membuka pintu.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah bukan bocah berumur lima tahun lagi," ujarnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya— _walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit senang diperlakukan seperti itu._

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Eomma_ tersebut tertawa kecil, "Iya, baiklah." Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap sepasang manik _hazel_ putranya lekat-lekat. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi namja yang lebih muda kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Ini sudah malam, masuklah ke kamarmu. Kau pasti lelah," tambahnya sembari melukiskan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Selamat malam, _Eomma_."

Seraya menapaki satu per satu deretan tangga menuju kamarnya dengan langkah lamban, kedua netra namja bersurai cokelat itu memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang tempatnya tinggal; memindainya dengan teliti.

"Merindukan _Appa_ , Taehyung?" seketika Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut ibunya itu. "Ia sudah tidur. Besok pagi masuk saja ke kamar kami, _Appa_ mu pasti senang melihat anaknya sudah kembali," ibunya menambahkan dengan senyuman yang sama.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Ia telah membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, tak ada sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Kerongkongannya seperti tercekat; kering dan tersendat. Taehyung kemudian menunduk, menggenggam tangannya sekuat tenaga hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Dan tanpa menoleh ke arah ibunya sedikit pun, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki tangga.

IIII

* * *

Pagi itu, Taehyung telah berdiri mematung di depan pintu, gamang luar biasa. Ia menimbang-nimbang antara memberanikan dirinya masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya atau melengos pergi begitu saja tanpa menghadap sosok pria yang merangkap status sebagai ayahnya tersebut. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya menarik nafas pendek. Ternyata hatinya memang belum siap untuk menghadapi semua ini; sekali lagi membiarkan egonya menang mengalahkan logikanya.

"Oh, Taehyung _ie_ sedang apa berdiri di situ? Masuklah."

Suara ibunya yang tiba-tiba terdengar disertai derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Taehyung sedikit terkejut. Padahal saat itu dirinya baru saja berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan sedikit canggung, Taehyung mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menemuinya sekarang; sudah terlambat baginya untuk mundur.

Taehyung menatap pilu tatkala melihat ayahnya yang masih mengenakan piyama terbaring lemah di atas kasur. " _Appa_ ," panggilnya lirih. "Aku pulang."

Tetapi pria di hadapannya hanya terdiam, tak sedikitpun memberikan sepatah jawaban. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tatapan menganalisa yang menelusuri sosok anaknya tanpa suara. Menyaksikan reaksi ayahnya, Taehyung hanya dapat menghela nafas dan memaksakan seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

" _Appa_ , mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja di perusahaanmu. Aku akan bekerja dengan keras dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar tidak mengecewakanmu— _lagi_ ," Taehyung kemudian terdiam, menunggu sekalimat atau bahkan sepatah kata apapun untuk terucap dari mulut ayahnya. Tetapi sepertinya percuma, pria yang lebih tua sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dirinya akan merespon perkataannya. Lagi-lagi Taehyung harus memaksakan senyuman getir, "Kalau begitu aku pamit, jaga kesehatanmu," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

" _Eomma_ , aku pamit," ujar Taehyung kepada ibunya yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, mendengarkan interaksi satu arah antara suami dengan putranya dengan wajah sendu.

Ibunya memeluk putranya itu seraya mengelus lembut helaian rambut berwarna _brunette_ nya penuh kasih sayang, "Hati-hati."

.

.

Taehyung menapaki gedung setinggi dua puluh lantai dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi. Ia mencondongkan dadanya, badannya terlihat tegap penuh wibawa. Surai kecoklatannya berponi menutupi sebagian dahi. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan garis rahang tegas, sorot mata tajam, serta hidung mancung nan kokoh mampu membuat yeoja bahkan namja manapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Pakaian formal berwarna gelap yang ia kenakan benar-benar tampak sempurna melekat di tubuhnya.

Sebelum memasuki ruang aula, Taehyung memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya beberapa kali, mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena gugup. Setelah membangun segala kepercayaan dirinya, ia kemudian berjalan di tengah karpet merah menuju ke atas panggung. Setiap mata sontak memandang ke arahnya, terikat pada pesona seorang Kim Taehyung—yang mulai detik ini merupakan seorang Presdir muda salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, _The Grand Royalé_.

Namja itu berdiri di atas panggung dengan karismanya. Memberikan pidato singkat, menatap lurus ke arah para undangan yang hadir di acara peresmiannya menjadi Presiden Direktur perusahaan, menggantikan posisi ayahnya.

Selesainya acara yang berlangsung tak sampai tiga puluh menit, Taehyung melanjutkan bercakap-cakap dengan para kolega perusahaanya. Ia memang sudah mengenal beberapa di antara mereka sebelumnya. Karena sejak usianya masih kanak-kanak, Taehyung selalu dipaksa untuk ikut datang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh relasi ayahnya.

Di sana, secara tak sengaja ekor mata Taehyung menangkap sesosok tak asing dalam memorinya. Seorang namja yang nampak lebih muda, duduk seraya menyesap segelas _mocktail_ di tangannya. Namja itu menggunakan jas formal serba putih dipadukan sedikit warna hitam dilipatannya. Rambut _raven_ nya disisir rapi ke samping. Ia tersenyum kecil tatkala salah seorang rekan kerja perusahaan menyapanya.

Taehyung membeku. Badannya sedikit gemetar, ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dirinya dapat merasakan sedikit demi sedikit kerinduan menyeruak dari dadanya, menjadikan napasnya sesak dan entah kenapa rasa sakit menyergap relung hatinya tanpa ampun. Wajahnya, matanya, senyumnya, bahkan gestur tubuhnya— _Taehyung benar-benar haus akan figur itu_. Tanpa sadar, Taehyung mengambil satu per satu langkah sempit mencoba mendekati namja tanpa cacat yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Gerakannya reflek; seolah berada begitu dekat dengan namja itu adalah kebutuhannya.

"Presdir Kim," akan tetapi, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Taehyung menoleh kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Ah, Presdir Kang," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangan, berusaha bertingkah profesional.

Pria yang dipanggil Presdir Kang itu balas menyalami Taehyung sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi Presdir _The Grand Royalé._ "

"Terimakasih."

"Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

Raut wajah Taehyung seketika berubah sendu, tetapi ia berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, "Beliau baik-baik saja. Tetapi, hari ini beliau sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak bisa kemari."

"Oh benarkah? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku padanya. Dan—," Presdir Kang kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang. "—kenalkan ini Mr. Alex, _he is the CEO of_ _Crystal Palace_ _company._ "

" _Ah, nice to meet you, Sir. It's a_ _n_ _honor for me to_ _have_ _you here._ "

Pria berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat itu tertawa renyah selagi mereka bersalaman, " _Thank you. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kim._ "

Mereka pun mulai mengobrol bermacam-macam; soal kestabilan ekonomi korporasi belakangan ini, beberapa sektor bisnis yang perlu diperbaiki dan ekspansi usaha serta batas-batas kerja sama antara kedua perusahaan tersebut. Di sela-sela obrolan bisnisnya, Taehyung melirik ke arah meja yang di duduki oleh namja yang tak sengaja dilihatnya barusan. Kosong. Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum pahit, memutuskan untuk kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam percakapan. _Tak mungkin, tak mungkin dia ada di_ _sini._

IIII

* * *

"Sekretaris Nam, bisakah kau ke ruanganku sekarang?" tanya namja bersurai kecokelatan itu di telepon.

Taehyung kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja tingginya, duduk rileks sembari memijat-mijat pelipisnya berusaha sedikit menghilangkan penat. Sudah seminggu lebih dirinya berkutat dengan untaian huruf dan deretan angka di layar komputer. Matanya terasa lelah dan nalarnya berdenyut-denyut karena pening; namun Taehyung hanya menghembuskan napas kasar sebab tak mungkin ia meninggalkan pekerjaannya tak tergarap. Ia direktur profesional sekarang.

Tak lama, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Taehyung segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Masuklah."

"Anda memanggil saya, Presdir?"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu menyerahkan lembaran kertas, "Ini—"

Sekretarisnya mengambil lembaran kertas itu dan melihat-lihat isinya, "Ah ya, ini adalah laporan proyek kerjasama dengan _Emerald Enterprise_ yang sempat tertunda."

" _Emerald Enterprise?_ " Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. Nama perusahaan itu terdengar asing baginya.

"Perusahaan itu baru berdiri dua tahun yang lalu, tetapi hebatnya mereka kini sudah mendominasi pasar. Presdir _Emerald Enterprise_ yang walaupun masih terbilang sangat muda, beliau benar-benar profesional dan memiliki dedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya."

Mata Taehyung berbinar, takjub. Mendengarnya saja membuat dirinya sangat kagum dengan orang yang dibicarakan tersebut. Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, pantas saja ia tak pernah mendengar nama _Emerald Enterprise_ sebelumnya. Tiga setengah tahun mengemban studi di _Frankfurt School of Finance and Management_ , Jerman di tambah dua setengah tahun lainnya bekerja disana— _total enam tahun dirinya menetap di negara asing itu_ , membuatnya kurang _up to date_ mengenai perkembangan ekonomi di negaranya sendiri.

Namja yang lebih muda itu kemudian terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya keuntungan dari proyek ini pun cukup menggiurkan. Atur jadwal pertemuan dengan pihak _Emerald Enterprise_. Aku akan mengambil alih proyek itu."

"Baik, Presdir Kim."

IIII

* * *

Taehyung menatap cermin seraya merapikan rambutnya. Ia mengulum senyum sambil mengikat dasinya, turun dari kamar menuju ibunya yang berada di ruang makan.

" _Eomma_ , aku berangkat."

"Tidak sarapan dulu, Taehyung?"

Namja itu menggeleng, "Hari ini aku ada pertemuan dengan klien. Aku pergi dulu," sahutnya sembari memeluk orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Kemudian mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya.

"Ah, tidak diantar dengan Pak Jang?" tanya ibunya lagi, heran.

Taehyung menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Ah, ya, aku lupa mengatakannya, setelah ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan teman lamaku, Hoseok _hyung_. Jadi, sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut makan malam kali ini."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, Sayang."

Putra satu-satunya itu membalas dengan senyuman, lalu masuk kedalam _Ferrari 488GTB sport_ merahnya. Menancapkan gasnya menuju lokasi pertemuan yang sudah ditentukan; _Assouline Lounge_ _,_ sebuah _café_ yang terletak di distrik Gangnam.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Taehyung tertegun ketika dihadapkan dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Cat merah yang begitu kentara dihiasi gambar serta kutipan di dinding memberikan kesan elegan dari _café_ bergaya Prancis tersebut. Berbagai macam buku impor berjejer rapi di dalam rak dan meja yang berada di sudut pojok _café_.

Taehyung duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah direservasi oleh sekretarisnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja pelan, dirinya semakin penasaran dengan relasi yang akan ditemuinya kali ini. _Orang itu pasti benar-benar memiliki selera tinggi sehingga memilih tempat seperti ini untuk lokasi perjamuan_ , bayangnya.

Selagi menunggu, Taehyung merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Nama sekretaris Nam tertera di layar. Ia kemudian menggeser tombol hijau dan memposisikan _handphone_ itu di telinganya.

"Aku sudah sampai di lokasi pertemuan, sekretaris Nam. Apa ada hal penting?"

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Presdir. Tadi Presdir Jeon mengatakan ia akan datang sedikit terlambat. Beliau benar-benar meminta maaf dan memohon Anda untuk menunggunya," jawab sekretarisnya.

"Ah, sebentar. Apa katamu tadi? Presdir Jeon?" Taehyung mengulang kata-kata sekretarisnya, tak yakin.

"Ya, Presdir Jeon, Presdir _Emerald Enterprise_ —Jeon Jungkook- _ssi_."

Taehyung seketika terpaku tak bergeming, ia benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Tangannya bergetar, perasaannya kalut dan campur aduk. Sekelebat memori tentang sosok namja yang dilihatnya hari itu, hari dimana dirinya di resmikan menjadi Presiden Direktur _The Grand Royalé_ muncul dalam pikirannya. _Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ada beribu-ribu orang dengan nama yang sama di Korea ini_ , Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Presdir Kim? Presdir Kim?" suara sekretaris memangil-manggilnya di sebrang telepon.

"Ah, ya, ya. Maaf. Tolong katakan padanya tak apa, aku akan menunggu."

"Baik, Presdir."

Taehyung menutup teleponnya. Ia terduduk lemas, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Kini ia hanya dapat menanti. Karena waktulah satu-satunya yang akan menjawab segala kegelisahannya. Mengungkap identitas dari Presdir _Emerald Enterprise_ , Jeon Jungkook—nama yang sama persis dengan namja yang bayang-bayangnya senantiasa muncul begitu saja ketika ia tengah duduk melamun di sela-sela kegiatan, selalu merasuk ke dalam jurang mimpi-mimpinya di kala ia terpejam. Siang dan malam sosok pemilik nama tersebut menghantui dirinya, berputar-putar tanpa henti dalam nalarnya.

Namja bermata _hazel_ itu mendesah frustasi. Berkali-kali dirinya mengintip jam yang terpajang di dinding. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa menunggu merupakan kegiatan yang sungguh menyiksa. Waktu satu detik baginya bagaikan satu tahun dan satu menit saja bisa mencapai seribu tahun lamanya.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_."

Taehyung membeku saat mendengar namanya tiba-tiba disebut. Suara halus namja yang memanggilnya bagaikan rangkaian nada yang terasa begitu pas, begitu benar di telinganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," suara indahnya terdengar lagi.

Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk. Taehyung menatap namja di hadapannya nanar. Perasaannya berkecamuk, batinnya menolak— _ini tidak benar_.

Lelaki yang lebih muda itu memiliki helaian rambut hitam yang sama, Taehyung bisa tahu hanya dalam sekali melihat karena betapa seringnya ia mengelus suraian halus tersebut dahulu kala. Tetapi, sorot matanya yang tenang dan meneduhkan sudah tergantikan oleh tatapan manik obsidian yang begitu dingin menggetarkan. Pipinya yang menggembung kini tirus, menampakan tulang rahangnya yang tegas. Tawa yang biasanya selalu terukir manis memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelinci menggemaskan di wajahnya, kini telah memudar dan hanya menyisakan segaris senyum tipis di parasnya yang menawan.

Walaupun begitu, dirinya sangat yakin namja di hadapannya saat ini memang orang yang sama dengan figur yang sudah sekian lama terpatri di dalam hatinya— _Jeon Jungkook_.

 _Siapa orang yang tega mengubah namja bak malaikat yang akan selalu mendekapmu erat dengan segala kehangatannya, menjadi sesosok Lucifer yang hanya dengan sekali tatap mampu menjerumuskanmu masuk ke dalam kungkungannya_? Taehyung membatin seraya memperhatikan setiap inchi bagian tubuh dari Jungkook.

Ia tahu, kenyataan pahit menghantam keras tepat di wajahnya. Orang tak beradab itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri— _namja bodoh bernama Kim Taehyung_.

"Jungkook-ah," nama itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari belahan bibir sang namja yang lebih tua.

"Uh, maaf?" Jungkook mengernyitkan kening, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin, tak berubah sama sekali.

Taehyung seketika menyadari ucapannya, ia menjawab dengan terbata-bata, "A-ah, maksudku Presdir Jeon—"

Kata-katanya terputus kala nada dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Jungkook buru-buru mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, mematikannya dan dengan cepat mengubahnya menjadi mode getar.

"Tidak di angkat?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia tahu diri, mengangkat telepon di saat perjamuan penting dengan klien menurutnya sangatlah tidak profesional. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jungkook hanya mengecek nama di layar— _nama yang sama dengan yang meneleponnya tadi_ , dan lalu mematikannya lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Angkatlah, siapa tahu penting."

Namja berambut hitam itu tampak bimbang, walaupun ia mencoba tak memperlihatkannya. _Gadget_ nya terus-menerus bergetar, mengganggunya. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit terpaksa Jungkook mengalah juga, "Maaf, sebentar." Ia pun pergi ke luar _café_ untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, sudut matanya mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi. Namja bernama Jungkook itu berdiri tegap, salah satu tangannya dimasukan ke dalam saku. Badannya tinggi semampai, postur tubuhnya sekarang mungkin sudah menyamainya. Ekspresi mukanya ditekuk serius, mata _onyx_ nya yang semula mencekam kini memancarkan kecemasan. Setengah berlari pemuda itu mendatanginya.

"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ , saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tetapi, bisakah pertemuan ini kita tunda?" ujar Jungkook seraya membungkuk.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sepertinya kurang enak badan," sahutnya canggung.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu, terimakasih," Jungkook pun langsung berhambur keluar _café_ meninggalkan Taehyung yang terpaku di tempat, melihatnya dengan nanar.

 _Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih_ , gumamnya. Taehyung belum siap, hatinya tak akan pernah siap bertemu dengan orang yang pernah dikasihinya tersebut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat, lalu ikut keluar dari tempat itu setelahnya. Taehyung kemudian memacu kencang mobilnya melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang padat, masuk ke pintu tol, kemudian terus melaju. Entah kemana angin membawanya pergi; yang terpenting ia ingin melupakan segala kegundahan hatinya hari itu.

Namja berwajah tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil terus mengemudikan _Ferrari_ nya tak tentu arah. Melihat Jungkook yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya saja seolah mengiris-iris hatinya tanpa ampun. Akan tetapi kenyataannya, tak ada yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada orang yang paling kau sayangi justru berpura-pura tak mengenalmu sama sekali.

.

.

Malam itu, Jungkook masuk ke apartemennya dengan wajah kalut. Terlalu banyak yang merasuki nalar namja itu kali ini. Jungkook pikir ia akan baik-baik saja ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah hadir di dalam garis kehidupannya dulu. Akan tetapi luka itu rupanya masih belum pulih; jauh dari kata terobati sehingga kini bekasnya kembali terbuka dan menganga lebar menyisakan perih yang baru di hatinya.

"Kook _ie-ya_ , kau sudah pulang?" namja berambut oranye yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang televisi mendekatinya.

Jungkook menarik tangan namja tersebut kemudian membisikinya.

"Jimin- _ah,_ aku mohon dengan sangat padamu, _please fuck me hard now_."

* * *

– **TO BE CONTINUED –**

* * *

 **Hello, there!**

My name is **Lumina** , but you can call me **Lumi** for short (walaupun sebenernya itu bukan nama asli, sih :3)

This is my first fanfiction, how is it? **Please give me your review /bow. I'll love to read it**.

Kalau ternyata banyak yang suka, **i will trying to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**

Last, **special thanks to** :

 **Alestie** my fav author for the support dan udah capek-capek jadi beta reader; editing my fanfic. I love you so so much, bby.

 **BangadeulD** my classmate yang selalu aku gangguin setiap ada VKook/TaeKook moment yang baru, lol. Sorry not sorry dan semangaaat prakteknya!

.

.

And please follow my twitter account : **LuminaireV** (shamelessly promotion XD)

Just ask for follow back and feel free to chat with me. I don't bite, btw _._

 **Sincerely, Lumina** ; dengan bahasa inggris acak-acakannya, lol.


End file.
